Waterworld...(You Get What You Deserve)
by Dumm Blond
Summary: *Chapter 3 is up!* Abusive situations, humor, Mimato, Takari, Taiora. What happens when the Digidestined go to Waterworld? A funny story with a deep meaning! For DetectiveSpami's contest!
1. In The Beginning

Waterworld  
by SSJ2 Mimi n Gohan  
  
Disclaimer: Waterworld isn't mine, Digimon isn't mine, in fact, this story idea isn't even mine, it's for DetectiveSpami's contest! BOOYA Kiki Gohano! (my lil sis) She thinks Waterworld is scary! Waterworld is fun! This story is not supposed to make sense, so don't flame me! All flames will be extinguished at Waterworld's tide pool!   
  
"Hey Kari! I'm getting everyone to come stay in Arizona with me, so we can all go to Waterworld! Do you want to come?" Mimi asked, over the phone of course! "Um, Mimi let me check with Mom and Dad. Mom! Dad! Can I go with Mimi to Waterworld in Arizona on Friday!" Kari's mom looked at her, "Sure honey, just make sure the angels are watching you!" Kari sweatdropped. "Uh, no problem Mom! They'll be watching, all right! Can Tai come too?" Kari's mom smiled. "Sure honey, but will the angels be watching him?" Kari sweatdropped again. "Um, O-Kay! Hey Mimi! They said it was all right! Expect me and Tai at the airport on Friday!" "Yay!" Mimi squealed. "Oh! Kari I almost forgot! Can you ask the other Digi destined? Mom doesn't want the phone bill too high! She says 'Even for a teenager Mimi, you sure do make a high phone bill!' So I can't call them all anymore. Could you do that?" Kari smiled. Same old Mimi. "Yeah, sure thing! I can do that! I'll talk to Yolei, Cody, Davis, and Takeru tomorrow at school!" Mimi giggled, "Thanks so much! Uh - oh. Here comes my Dad. I have to go Kari!"::Shouting and sounds of breaking glass in the background:: "Mimi! Are you alright?"::line goes dead:: "Mimi! MIMI!"   
  
***At Mimi's house***  
  
"MIMI TACHIKAWA! I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU NOT TO TALK ON THE PHONE AFTER NINE! YOU WORTHLESS BITCH!" her father shouted.  
"Daddy! I'm sorry! I had to tell Hikari something! Please! Don't be angry!" Mimi cried. Mimi's mom turned towards her dad. "It isn't really her fault you know. I told her to call her friend." "YOU DID THIS!!! ARE YOU TRYING TO GET THIS SLUT IN TROUBLE! WOMAN, YOU SERIOUSLY PISS ME OFF! I SWEAR TO GOD YOU HOLY FUCKING SON OF A BITCH DAMN YOU!" By now Mimi was crying. Her father knocked over a glass vase. Still shouting, he picked up a piece of it. He walked over to Mimi, laughing repulsively. He then proceded to cut a slash across her arm, sending trickles of blood down her limb. "BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" He then threw the bloody glass at Mimi's mom, who was helplessly looking on. Her father then started to pummel her back, over and over, until she could no longer feel the blows. He was still shouting every profanity he could name, and Mimi was lying on her stomach. She must be dreaming. She had never, ever, done something to make her father so mad! Then "Daddy" took off his belt and was whipping her with the buckle end. Mimi was no longer crying. He knelt over and whispered in her ear, "Bitch. You get what you deserve."   
  
Mimi shot straight up in bed, sweating. She hadn't had that dream since she was ten. That's when it happened. Her stupid ex-father. Her mom finally got a divorce, and that's when they moved to New York. To be away from him. To be away from the man who would haunt her dreams forever. She didn't want to sleep, knowing he might be in her dream. Oh well. They were going to Waterworld tomorrow. All of the Dig destined would be there! Even Matt! Just his name brought tears to her eyes. "I wish I could hold him in my arms and truly call him mine. But I never could. I'm a bitch. I get what I deserve." With that, she lay back down on her pillow and cried herself to sleep.   
  
Kari couldn't sleep. She was so busy thinking about Waterworld. She didn't yet know the joys of splashing down a water slide, and happily removing the wedgie from your bathing suit afterwards. She thought it would be a world completely underwater, where they would swim around in scuba gear and stuff like that! That would be hilariously fun! She could see T.K. in a skintight bodysuit! Ooh! Too yummy for thinking about! She'd kiss him at Waterworld that's for sure! Kari loved T.K. for as long as she could remember. In fact, it was ever since they had met in the Digiworld. 'Wow! Hikari plus Takeru, Takeru plus Hikari! Wow!' She fell asleep, dreaming golden dreams of angels of hope. Glowing, radiant, sleepy...   
  
'I wonder what Waterworld is. Maybe it's a world of water. Well, I'll have to find out when I get there!' Matt then lay his pretty little head down to sleep. He too was dreaming pleasant dreams, but his were about a certain princess.  
  
  
  
  



	2. On the Plane Ride...

  
  
Chapter 2  
On The Way!  
  
Disclaimer: Digimon's not mine! I never will own it! Don't sue me or I will win! Or you will win! Or we will both win! Aw... forget it! This story is the continuation of Waterworld...(You Get What You Deserve)  
  
  
  
"Wow Tai! We're actually on an airplane!" Kari shouted, annoying the hell out of all the people around her. 'That must have been the 20 bajillionth time she's said that.' Tai thought. "Wow Tai! We're actually on an airplane!" Kari shouted yet again. Tai glared at her menacingly, his eyes daring her to say it again. Kari got the point, and slumped down in her seat. "Tai, I have to go to the bathroom." Kari mumbled. Tai moved so Kari could inch her way out of the narrow row. Tai could tell this was going to be one long flight. How, you may ask? Well, they hadn't even gotten off the ground yet! 'Hey! Maybe I could draw pictures!' Tai thought. He pulled down the metal fold-down tray and grabbed his backpack from the metal racks above. Tai started rummaging through his backpack and pulled out a pencil box with 89 gel pens in it. '89 gel pens, that is, unless Gatomon ate another.' Gatomon ate Tai's metallic red gel pen, and her fur around her mouth was stained a shiny red for weeks! It was pretty funny, except for the fact that he would have to get a new metallic red gel pen. (A/N: Gel pens do not taste good! DO NOT! And I repeat, DO NOT, UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES, EAT A GEL PEN BECAUSE OF THIS FIC! I don't want to be sued because some little kid ate a shiny, red, delicious gel pen! I mean nasty! Yeah...right...nasty...hehe) Then Tai heard a wailing from inside the bathroom. 'Ugh. Now I have to go check on Kari.' Tai got up and walked over to the bathroom. He knocked on the door. "Um, Kari, are you all right in there?" Tai asked, frowning with worry. "Tai! I flushed my hand down the toilet!" 'How the hell did she do that?' "How'd that happen, Kari? Open the door!" "Okay Tai! Uh-oh." Tai's eyes did that one thing where they wiggle, like they do on DBZ. "Uh-oh?" Tai said quizzically. "I can't reach the knob!" "Hang on Kari! I'll save you!" Tai shouted stupidly. He charged towards the door, shoulder first, crashing into it, thus knocking it down. Kari was standing there, kinda bending over, her hand stuck down the toilet. "Kari? Why'd you do that?" Kari sweatdropped. "Um, I wanted to see what it would feel like to flush your hand down the toilet on an airplane! Yeah! That's it..." Tai had a really big sweatdrop. "Okay. Let's get you out of there."   
  
  
  
::An hour and a really big tub of butter later::  
  
  
"Wow Tai! We're on an airplane!" Tai looked at her with the line eyes. (a/n:-_-) and said, "Kari, that fat man sitting over there is looking at you strangely." Then Tai continued coloring. "You know what Kari? I think you shouldn't be allowed to eat three bags of Skittles before going on a plane." "It's an AIR plane, Tai! AIR! AIR! AIR! AIR! AIR! AIR! AIR!" Kari sang, sounding very much like an opera singer. The freaky announcer voice said, "Fasten your seatbelts. We're going to takeoff. And we are going in the air on an airplane. Huh huh! In 5...4...3...2...1...Blastoff!" Tai sighed. That voice sounded like T.K. was cross-dressing again. Seriously, this one time, T.K. dressed up in a bikini, put on a blonde wig, and called himself T.R! He actually won the swimsuit contest! It was freaky! T.K. really doesn't know he sounds as much like a girl as Mimi sounds like a boy. Which means he doesn't sound like a girl at all. (a/n: Don't flame me! I like T.K, really! He just had to be weird for my fic!) Tai and Kari buckled up, with Kari chanting happily, "Buckle up, buttercup!" over and over. Matt walks down the aisle, singing, "Getcha freak on! Getcha freak on! Getcha freak on! Getcha freak on! Getcha freak on! Getcha freak on! Getcha getcha getcha getcha getcha freak on!" Tai looked really scared. 'It seems this plane is making everyone go nuts!' Then Tai looked up, and saw Cody swinging from the metal bars above, singing (sing to the tune of I'm like a Bird by Nelly Furtado) "I'm like a monkey! I'm swinging away! Goin' on the metal bars! Bothering the heck outta Tai! Oooh! Yeah!" Cody then crashed into the window, his face smashed up against it. A passing bird looked at Cody's smushed face, and fell crashing to the ground. Poor bird, it had died of fright. Then Sora ran down the aisle after Matt, wearing a Dutch girl dress. She giggled, skipped forwards three steps, lifted up her dress and flashed everyone. She then put the dress back down, then did it again. Davis ran down the aisle with both arms outstretched, making motor noises. Tai stopped him. "Um, Davis what are you doing?" Davis grinned goofy-like and said "I are being a airplane!" He then continued with his escapade. Tai sighed. "When will this horror ever end?" he asked, pitying him. The fat guy who was sitting across from them grinned and said, "In 14 hours."   
  
  
  
"Dun dun dun!" Matt shouted, building up excitement. "I will now perform, "The Monkey Dance." Matt swung his arms around, dancing and shouting, basically acting like a monkey. Sora came up from behind him, flashing everyone at periodical times. 'T.R.' walked up to Tai, (or shall we say tiptoed, it's hard to walk in heels.) then whispered something in Tai's ear, causing him to break out in peals of laughter. Yolei pinched Sora's bootie when she went by, causing Sora to slap Matt, who punched Tai, who kicked Kari, who pushed T.R, who tripped and fell, knocking over Cody, who fell on Yolei. They all suddenly cracked up with laughter. "Dominoes!" Davis shouted, jumping atop the huge pile of Digi Destined. T.R. suddenly stopped laughing, and wailed, "I think I broke a nail!" which caused them all to laugh even harder. Everyone was back to normal. Everyone, that is, except Kari. She wouldn't be normal until she got off the plane. They all returned to their seats, laughing. Then Kari turned to Tai and said, "Wow Tai! We're actually on an airplane!" Tai turned to Kari and bonked her on the head. She passed out, and Tai smiled. "By the time she wakes up, we won't be on an airplane."  
  
  
  
  
Did you like that? Did it suck? Am I funny at all? R&R Please!  



	3. Commercials and After the Plane Ride...

Disclaimer: Hehe! DIGIMON IS ALL MINE! ALL MINE!!!! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA!!!!!!!   
  
Dumm Blond: Actually it isn't. ::sighs:: Drive, by Incubus isn't either. But if it was,   
  
Ken: No! DON'T EVEN ASK WHAT'LL HAPPEN!!!  
  
DB: (Dumm Blond) KEN? Are you out of the retard place already?   
Ken: That's mental hospital! And yes, they put me on parole for good behavior!   
  
DB: So, how many dudes did you kill?  
  
Ken: ::counts on fingers:: 1...2...3...  
  
DB: I really don't want to know. Anyways, read and review! It's chapter 3 of Waterworld...(You Get What You Deserve)  
  
Ken: 72...73...74...  
  
DB: Ken, you can stop now!   
  
Ken: 100...101...  
  
DB: STOP IT!!!! I DON'T WANNA KNOW HOW MANY NASTY OLD MEN YOU MURDERED IN COLD BLOODED KILLER INSTINCT!!!  
  
Ken: I killed Yama.   
  
DB: ::attacks him viciously:: YOU BASTARD!!!! YOU EVIL!!! SICK!!!!! TAKERU-LOVING BASTARD!!!! BAKA!!!! I WILL KILL YOU!!!! ::Ken chunks start flying through the air::   
  
Davis approaches  
  
Davis: Yama wasn't that great, you know!  
  
DB: Not you too!!!! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!!!! ::tackles Davis, starts ripping him to shreds:: BWAHAHAHAHHAHA!!!! ::Holds up Tai's goggles, puts them around eyes like goggles are SUPPOSED to be worn:: Hehe...  
  
Davis' mouth: You need help.  
  
DB: OH! This fic is brought to you by the number 4, the letters D and K, and a grant from your local mental institution.   
  
Commercial plays: If you can't get help at a mental institution, please, kill yourself... Call 1-800-4-A-CHILD for help on how to attack small children with Kendo sticks. Our instructor, Cody Hida, will help. He's a small child, so everyone practices on him!!!  
  
  
DB: That was weird. Okay, next commercial in 5...4...3...  
  
Commercial plays: ::Voice of DB in background is heard, saying "2...1...BLASTOFF"  
Shows Cody walking up to turtlemon.  
Cody: Turtlemon, how many licks does it take until you get to the tootsie roll center of a tootsie pop?   
Turtlemon: ::Starts singing that song by Lil Kim, How many licks does it take till ya get to the center of....::   
Cody: Okayy... I'll go ask someone else.  
  
::Cody walks up to Mimi::  
  
Cody: How many licks does it take until you get to the center of-  
  
Mimi: Center of what?  
  
Cody: Let me finish! How many licks does it take until you get to the center of the-  
  
Mimi: EEW! Cody, you're nasty!!!   
::Mimi runs off, Cody sighs::  
  
Cody: Guess I'll just ask someone else...  
  
::Cody walks up to T.K. who is seen licking a tootsie roll pop::  
  
Cody: How many licks does it take till you get to the center of a tootsie roll pop?  
  
T.K: I'm still counting. ::His tongue gets stuck to the lollipop:: Aw man! Now I'll never know!  
  
Cody: Okay....  
  
::Cody walks up to Kari::  
  
Cody: Kari, how many licks does it take until you get to the center of the tootsie roll pop?  
  
Kari: No silly, you don't lick it, you SUCK IT!!!!!  
  
Cody: I think I'll go swallow a computer disc now. Goodbye everyone!!!  
  
::Cody runs off, seen running across background munching Izzy's laptop, Izzy is seen chasing him::  
  
Izzy: Hey give that back! How else can I look at nasty pictures of Mimi and Kari????  
  
Cody: Yummy!!! ::Takes a MEGA BITE out of the MEGABYTE!!!::  
  
Izzy's Laptop: ::In winding down voice:: You've got mail!  
  
Cody and Izzy: An Email! Oh JOY!  
  
Commercial is cut off there  
  
  
DB: Oh-Kay....on With the fic!!!!!!  
  
  
  
WATERWORLD Part 3  
  
After the Plane Ride  
Whatever tomorrow brings, I'll be there with open arms and open eyes.  
So if I decide to waiver my chance to be one of the hive  
will I choose water over wine and hold my own and drive?  
~Drive, by Incubus~  
  
The Digi Destined stepped off the plane at the airport. Kari looked up at Tai and exclaimed, "Wow Tai! We're actually off an airplane!" Tai sighed. 'I don't think I want to even know what she'll be like on the flight back home. I hope she'll be smart." Matt grinned at Tai, almost as if he had read his thoughts. "Hey Tai, what do you think Waterworld will be like?" (A/N: Those two are like best friends and it scares me! You would have thought they'd kill each other in 01, but they didn't! Now they're like, best buds! That's freakishly abnormal! Enough ranting, more fic!) Tai stopped and thought. "Um, do you think it'll be like a world underwater?" (A/N: Ya gotta love Tai's goofiness. A world underwater? ::sniggers:: Hehe...Gotta tell my sister that! She'll never know the difference! Hehe...) Matt sweatdropped. "I'm thinking more along the lines of a water park, kinda like Aqualand, you know!" Tai laughed. "That sounds really stupid, Matt. You think of the strangest things! Seriously, Hehe...like Aqualand...::sniggers:: He can be so dumb sometimes...(A/N: Taichi! Don't call Yama dumb!) Yamato just looked at Taichi confusedly, "Um, Tai? It's not like your idea was any better? If it was a world underwater, where would all of the people be?" Tai frowned, "I think we'll turn into fish!" he exclaimed. Matt sweatdropped. "Oh-Kay, Tai, but you know Mimi doesn't like slimy stuff, so why would we be fish?" Then, they spotted a girl with pastel pink hair. She waved at them, beckoning them to come over. "OMG! It's actually you! I've missed you all SO much!" Mimi cried, hugging them each in turn. She stopped when she got to Matt. "Yama." she whispered, tears forming in her caramel eyes. Matt gazed into her eyes with his baby blue ones. "Meems." he whispered softly, totally caught up in the moment. She suddenly threw herself at him with as much force as she could muster, knocking them both to the ground. "I missed you so much!" She shouted, shaking the airport and causing everyone within the range of 50 miles to hold their ears in pain. Matt thought for sure he was going to be deaf for the rest of his life! Once the ringing subsided, he started to get up. Ken offered out his hand and helped up Yamato. Matt smiled, "Thanks Ken." Ken said "You're welcome," but Matt thought he was just mouthing it. He couldn't hear anything. Ken just smiled, and suddenly slapped Matt hard across the face. (A/N: I thought for sure I had killed you KEN!! Don't hit YAMA!) Matt got up, rubbing the side of his face. "Ouch Ken, what did you hit me for?" Ken smiled. "I wasn't hitting you, I was hitting on you!" Matt shuddered and edged closer to Mimi, stepping on her foot in the process. "OW!!!" Mimi screamed, this time a little less loudly. "That was my foot YAMATO!" Matt smirked, and said, "What do you expect me to do, Princess?" he said mockingly, "Bend down and kiss it?" Mimi pouted. "You don't have to be sarcastic, Ishida. I was just saying it hurt." Matt laughed to himself. "More like screaming." he muttered. Mimi started laughing, which caused everyone to break out laughing, too. Everyone around them glared at the big group as if they were insane. The Digi destined just kept laughing. Mimi stopped first, wiping tears from her eyes. "Come on guys. We've got to go to the shack." Matt looked at her oddly. "Um, Mimi, don't you live in a mansion?" Mimi looked at him, expressionless. "You'll see!"  
  
*** AT 'THE SHACK' ***   
  
Matt sat in his room, (guest room number 1) contemplating something. A question he'd wondered about ever since last weekend. "Hmmm...Do people who speak Spanish think in Spanish?" he asked himself. "I'll never know that answer, not unless I can say the question in Spanish." Takeru walked in. "Que Pasa, Yamato?" he said. Matt grinned. "Nothing." he replied. "Okay." Takeru replied. 'He's growing up to be such a smart kid.' Matt thought, 'He knows just when to leave me alone.' Matt pulled his guitar case out of the closet big enough to be a bedroom. He unlocked it and flipped it open. The inside of the case was lined in green velvet, and in the center was a shining work of art. His guitar. It was painted with flames, and it was a real sight. This baby got the attention of all of the girls. He lifted it out of the case, and positioned it on his lap. He plucked a few strings on it, and then started to actually play. He didn't notice the shadowy outline of the girl by the door. He just played the guitar, and started to pour his heart out into sweet melodious sound.   
  
"Sometimes, I feel the fear of uncertainty stinging clear.  
And I can't help but ask myself how much I'll let the  
fear take the wheel and steer."  
  
The figure by the door watched, reminded of her past.   
*** FLASHBACK ***  
"Daddy! I'm home!" A 10-year-old Mimi called out through the seemingly empty house. Her father glared at her from his position on the couch. "Mimi Tachikawa. Where have you been?" he asked calmly. A little too calmly. "Daddy, the teacher made the class stay late because Tai wouldn't shut his yapper-flapper!" Her dad scowled amidst the mess of empty potato chip bags and assorted crumbs of who knows what. "Mimi, you dishonor the name Tachikawa. Your mother should have had an abortion, like I told her to. Thank God you're not my child." Mimi stood staring at him in shock. "What are you waiting for? CLEAN UP THIS MESS, BITCH! And remember, you always will get what you deserve. ALWAYS, YOU HEAR ME! You'll remember that, even if I have to POUND IT IN YOU!" Mimi started to cry, and dashed around picking up her father's mess. She cried silently, with dry tears, so her father wouldn't know. He always said, "Why the hell are you crying? Shut up or I'll give you a reason to cry!" So she learned to cry to herself, always holding it in.  
  
*** END FLASHBACK ***  
Matt continued singing, still not noticing the figure crying in the shadows.  
  
It's driven me before, and it seems to have a vague, haunting mass appeal.  
But lately I am beginning to find that  
I should be the one behind the wheel.  
Whatever tomorrow brings, I'll be there with open arms and open eyes.  
So if I decide to waiver my chance to be one of the hive  
will I choose water over wine and hold my own and drive?  
It's driven me before and it seems to be the way that everyone else gets around.  
But lately I'm beginning to find that  
when I drive myself my light is found.  
So whatever tomorrow brings, I'll be there with open arms and open eyes. Yeah.  
Would you kill the Queen to crush the hive?  
Would you choose water over wine....  
hold the wheel and drive?  
  
********************************************************  
Did you like CHAPTER 3? R&R Please! Thanks to all of the people who reviewed! Luv ya!   
Dumm Blond  
  
  
  



End file.
